


strung out a little bit hazy (head over heart, i'm praying)

by skyesward



Series: it's always going to be you [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesward/pseuds/skyesward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she can almost swear he's flirting, and if this were anyone else, she would surely reciprocate, but she reconsiders and quickly dismisses the ridiculous notion. </p><p>skyeward + romeo & juliet / rival spies au</p>
            </blockquote>





	strung out a little bit hazy (head over heart, i'm praying)

**Author's Note:**

> the one where grant ward is hydra's best and brightest and skye is shields' newest agent, they fall terribly in love & it all goes so so wrong. // based loosely off tumblr user asheathes' au gifset // also the title is from the selena gomez song.

She never intends to fall for him. Sure, he's attractive, she's known that since she first met him in France all those years ago, and she's sure he has been all his life. He's arrogant, bordering on cocky, but Skye has always prided herself on not falling for handsome boys with nothing more than pretty words at the tip of their tongue. (They're not her type, she insists, but in her heart she knows they always have been, she's just been screwed over far too many times not to fall heart first all over again.)

//

It's on her second ever mission, on a rainy day in Paris, her coat dripping with the rain that the umbrella she refused to bring with her was supposed to ward her of, when she finds herself entering a dingy bar, revelling in the minute amount of heat the establishment provides her. 

He's sitting alone at the end of the bar, casually sipping from the beer in his hand, and although she can immediately tell he's American, he blended in remarkably well with the locals, and could evidently speak French fluently. She settles herself at a table in the furthest end of the room (it's the best vantage point from what she can tell.) and buys herself a non-alcoholic beverage, deciding to wait the seemingly never-ending downpour out. 

She takes a moment to inform her team members of her location, tapping gently on her phone screen, but when she looks up again, an outstretched hand offering a drink greets her, along with the guy at the bar settling in the seat before her. 

"Buy you a drink?" He's seated squarely by then, his tone clearly relaying that this had worked many times before. She accepts it, with a nod of acknowledgement and a smile that's more out of gratitude than anything, and takes a slight sip from the glass. It's strong, but it's nothing she can't handle, vodka with a little bit of coke mixed in, what she would consider her favourite. (He later finds out her guilty pleasure is a peach bellini, but she for some reason thinks her drink choice should reconcile with the character she's attempting to portray.) 

They spend the evening with a comfortable flow of conversation, seemingly having never ending bouts of topics to discuss, and when the soft pitter patter of the rain against the roof of the building finally stops ringing clear and she prepares to leave she finds that knows more about this man than she does most of the people she's known all her life. 

She leaves with an easy "nice to meet you." because it's all she can say and neither of them make a gesture of keeping in touch and it comforts her to know she wouldn't have to say no to him, because she's rather unsure she could. 

//

It takes her three minutes to notice she has a tail. It's pretty good, by her standards, whoever it is is careful, and undoubtly skilled, and keeps his distance, but she can almost feel the eyes on her the whole time, and to avoid a gunfight in the streets of Paris she throws him off her course to lead him into an abandoned alleyway. She's sure he knows he's been made, but to his credit, he makes no indication of it and quietly follows her lead, and she's made aware of his presence only by his barely-there footsteps. 

Her gun is pulled and aimed directly at his face when she's finally able to clearly discern his features, and it takes her a beat to recover when she realises it's the guy she's just spent four hours with, but it's already a second too long when he notices the look she gives him. 

His arms are raised in a show of surrender, but the slight glint in his eye seems to say that he's thinking of doing anything but. 

"Weapons on the ground." She attempts to sound as stern as possible, but the waver in her voice is an unwelcome indication of weakness. He complies, removing the gun from the holster before lightly kicking it in her direction. 

"The other one." Her voice is flat as she kicks the gun out of his reach. 

"What? You don't trust me, rookie?" The feigned indignance in his voice just serves to piss her off further. 

"What did you think, hydra? You'd give me your gun and we'd sit around holding hands, singing kumbaya?" She knows he's baiting her, but she goes along anyway. 

"I mean, not specifically. But if you'd like to hold hands, we really could. Just lower your gun and we'll talk about it, yeah?" He's smirking and outright teasing her at this point, and it does nothing to quell her anger. 

"In your dreams."

"Always." (She almost smiles in response to his twisted form of a compliment before she reconciles with the situation she's in.) 

"But hey, good job, rookie. I wasn't expecting you to notice me for at least another five blocks." His voice is toneless, and she's unsure if he's just mocking her. 

"Well, I guess you're not as special as you thought you were huh?"

"Not as special as you, sure." She can almost swear he's flirting, and if this were anyone else, she would surely reciprocate, but she reconsiders and quickly dismisses the ridiculous notion. 

"Yeah, alright, Romeo. I'm going to unload your weapons, and I’m going to go, but if I ever see you following me again, I’m shooting you in the head, alright?" The silence afterwards hangs between them as the only sounds heard are by the gun chamber she’s emptying. She immediately turns her back on him after, reasoning that he probably had years of experience on her, and there was no possible way she would get herself out of this alive, unless it were on her terms. 

He nods and keeps to his promise, calling out in agreement after her, and she manages to leave Paris with the extraction team waiting for her less than an hour later without incident. That day, she leaves one of the most beautiful cities in the world with no memory of anything but the inane smirk permanently plastered on the rival agents' insanely attractive features. 

//

That's how it all begins. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short series i have planned // it'll probably be 3-4 chapters long depending on how much i get done.


End file.
